Chocolate Lust
by Zachary Finnius O'Leary
Summary: Mello really wants Matt's attention, but the video game holds him captive...Lemon One Shot...Yaoi...DLDR Reviews please.


**A/N Boredom setting in…can't think about anything other than hot smexy Yaoi. Ahhhhhh! Anyway R&R. Lemons on board so beware. You have been warned.**

Matt sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table watching the screen of the TV as his fingers smashed buttons on his PS3 controller. Headphones blocked outside noise from entering his brain. It was just him and the internet world at his control.

"Matt, hey are you listening to me?" Mello barked.

Oblivious to the blond man behind him he continued his button mashing, adrenaline fueled rampage.

"Well if he can't hear me I will just have to show him that I want his attention." Mello cackled to himself.

He ran to his bedroom and quickly changed into a skin tight zip-up leather vest that exposed his midsection and dangerously tight leather short shorts that left little to the imagination. Mello hurried back to the living room and stood behind Matt's head, resting on the arm of the couch. He ran one long black-nailed finger along his cheek. Matt reached up and brushed the annoyance away. Mello did the same on the other cheek. He received the same reaction.

"I will get your attention if it kills me." Mello fumed.

Mello placed both hands on the arm of the couch and elegantly lifted his legs up above his head and over onto Matt's unexpecting lap.

"Mello what the he-ello" Matt started, but was abruptly stopped by the view of the attire his lover was wearing.

Mello took the wireless controller and headset from Matt and carefully set it on the table, "Now that I finally have your attention…"

"Wow…are you wearing anything under those shorts?" Matt eyed the prize in his lap.

"If you want to know turn off the console and join me in the bedroom." Mello stood and walked toward their room with a sway in his hips.

Matt's mouth hung open, but he did as he was told and hurried into the bedroom where Mello had positioned himself in a seductive pose on the bed. The auburn haired man stared in aroused confusion at the sight of Mello on the bed. His blond hair rested on his arms that were clasped above his head.

"Come here." Mello purred.

Matt stumbled forward and crawled across the bed toward the gorgeous blond. He raised a hand to slide across the flawless leg before him and was slapped away. Mello shook his head and grinned a dirty, evil grin. The dark eyed boy pushed the goggled one down onto his back. Mello pulled the goggles from his green eyes and gazed into them seductively.

Matt's eyes traced the scar down Mello's face and shoulder. That scar was sexy to him in a strange way. Mello brought his lips toward Matt's, but didn't connect. He hovered a mere centimeter from the other. Matt's body quivered with need, but Mello simply stayed in place. The red head tried to steal a kiss, but Mello sat up with a chuckle.

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't deserve this." Matt pleaded.

Mello reached into the night stand and pulled out a bar of chocolate. Slowly he unwrapped it and ran his tongue along the corner of the sweet treat. Matt's pants grew tighter; he just wanted to touch him. Mello took the melting corner of the candy and pressed it to Matt's lips, coating them in the sugary goodness. Mello took a bite and then crashed his lips into Matt's. Matt threw his arms around Mello's neck trying to pull him closer. The delicious chocolate melted and was shared in their tongue battle.

Mello pulled away and slowly unzipped his vest. The zipper ran the length of his chest and seemed to take an eternity to remove. Finally the vest fell of his shoulder and exposed the rest of his scar. Matt wanted to touch it, but feared he would be rejected again. Mello stood with his legs straddling Matt's and bent over tugging at the red head's pants. Matt helped to shimmy them off. Matt pulled his black and white striped shirt off over his head and waited for Mello's next move. Mello settled back down onto Matt's legs and brought the chocolate bat to Matt's arousal. He smeared the treat along his shaft and tip. Finally he bent down and began to lick the chocolate away.

"Ahhh. M-Mihael…ahh." Matt moaned out loud.

Mello grinned at the sound of his real name and took his entire lover in to his throat. He gave a stiff suck and cleaned the last bits of chocolate from him. He brought three fingers to Matt's mouth while he continued to pleasure him with his own mouth. Matt sucked and slurped like a fool, coating the digits in spit. Mello brought one wet digit to Matt's eager little entrance. Slipping in with little resistance, Mello continued his oral assault on his groin.

"Y-yes…ahhh." Matt moaned, grabbing at the sheets and bucking his hips.

A second finger joined inside of the red head and he let out a cry of pain and pleasure. The digits twisted and scissored him in preparation for the real invasion. A final digit joined and found the spot that made Matt scream.

Mello stopped the oral ministrations and stood up again. The short shorts slowly slid down his hips proving that he had nothing underneath. He stepped out of the hot pants and straddled Matt's face.

"Suck."

Matt began sucking like he hand on the fingers just moments before. He was prepared and wanted Mello to ravage him. Once satisfied Mello moved back to Matt's lower regions and positioned himself at his entrance. Slowly he pushed himself inside and Matt arched his back.

"More. Ahhh Mihael more."

He plunged into his red headed lover until he reached his limit. They settled for a moment until Matt was able to adjust.

"Oh sweet mother of L….Mihael please, please fuck my brains out…I need it…I need you." Matt begged in a husky and desperate voice.

Mello pulled back until just his tip was inside of Matt and crashed back in, hitting his prostate dead on. A steady rhythm ensued and Matt was screaming and panting with each thrust. Mello's eyes were glued to his lover and watched for his reaction. Red and blond hair stuck to foreheads, coated in sweat. Matt pulled Mello down to him and crushed his lips with a desperate kiss. Moans and spit were swapped between locked mouths. Nails dug into soft flesh as Matt clenched his lover as tight as he could. Hot liquid coated their chests and stomachs when Matt came.

"Ma-Mail I'm com…ahhh" Mello bellowed into Matt's shoulder.

Mello let lose his pleasure and filled his lover. Mihael and Mail laid together in each other's arms, panting frantically.

Mello kissed Matt's forehead, "Now will you listen to me when I talk to you?"

"Of course."

"Great cause I was trying to get you to take out the trash…off you go…trash time…" Mello ordered Matt off to do chores.

**A/N tehee…enjoy? RR please.**


End file.
